Sombra & Dva : epic weekend
by alexrusso89
Summary: Hana wanted to live stream. However Sombra has orher ideas


" Nerf this!" shouted out Gracefully bailing from her Meka as a boosters carried it into the large group of Omnics, Hana " " Song having already found cover behind the a lampost had a quick look at her stream chat on her watch as she waited for the chat to catch up dude to the 30 second delay, *BOOM* the sound from the other side of the lamp post drowned out and removed the source of the roboting beeping and mechanical whirring sounds as a shock wave ripped their forms to pieces.

-Stream chat-

Ripleee: OMG there's so many

Pyropsit: NERFTHIS

Ph0enix32: deleted

Lynorok: NERFTHIS

Ph0enix32: deleted

Ph0enix32 has been Nerfed (timed out) for spam

EvilDolf: omg she got all of them

Whojhaqen: nooo ads why. I missed it

Saddobar: is so hot when she fights Kappapride

desertfox457: Rekt

The chat sped down the dsiplay so fast that lost track. She called down a new mech standing in front of the landing spot looking directly into the front facing camera. "That's all of them guys, so I'm going to sign off now, be sure to hit the follow button to see when I go live next. I am off duty for the next week so I may find the time to stream some starcraft. Thank you all for watching" She blows a kiss to the camera before hitting the run advert button then the end stream button. "Time to head home" she says to herself while walking round to be back of the MEKA. Talking to herself while alone even when not streaming had become a habit for Hana that made it much easier to talk for much longer, but she still liked when like this week, she would get some alone time, and she had so many plans. However Sombra who was invisible followed Hana back to her apartment.

*2 Days later*

Sombra took a deep breath to fight down the part of her mind that was screaming for this to stop, that the camera could see her, that so many people could see her, and spoke in the most American accent she could muster. "Hello! My name is Sombra and I will be filling in for on this week's charity stream! I'm sorry she couldn't make it but if you want to find out what happend to her ill be revealing it soon ."

The chat wavered between death threats and unwanted sexual advances before settling on arguing among themselves if this Sombra was the so-called mysterious myth and legend. Sombra made a mental note to destroy all of their computers later if only for Hana's sake. "I'm going to be picking up last week's game. Don't worry, I'm starting my own save. I know better than to step on someone else's file. Also because Lilith is a way, way better character than Roland."

Shuffling could be heard behind Sombra. Sombra sighed " Guess my surprise is now " she said as she pulled a computer chair into view to reveal a bound with pink rope and gagged with pink duct tape " Say hello to your fans " Sombra laughed as the chat lit up at seeing Hana tied up like that " This stream has and will be cut short boop " Sombra said as the screen cut to black. Sombra turned to the now struggling Hana " You couldnt help it could ya chica you had to ruin the fun " Sombra said pulling Hana closer getting a muffled cry from the bound girl.

" Get comfy cause we have all weekend and im going to have some fun with you " Sombra said smiling wide, Hana felt uneasy at her smile. Sombra spins the computer chair around getting a startled cry from Hana before bending Hana's legs back behind the arms of the chair and tying them off in a sorta chair frogtie " There " Sombra said getting a glare from the blushing Hana. Sombra took a moment to admire her prey the captive beauty Hana was in just a bra and her rabbit panties bound and helpless and now glaring at Sombra.

*4 Days Earlier*

"Hey Angela" Says Sombra, "Can I ask you a question about your Caduceus staff?". "Of course you can dear, what would you like to know?" Angela looks kindly at the hacker, always happy to explain her work to young interested minds, "I was wondering how your staff restored lost flesh and how it affected pain and patients that were in shock" Sombra asked looking innocent and curious. "Well dear the staff doesn't restore anything, it manipulates the patient's cells to repair themselves and triggers the natural healing process at an advance rate, as for shock, when I originally developed the technology that was a problem, I originally made it so it would freeze the muscles and lock prostaglandin and endorphin productions ect to prevent any spasms, this was meant to stop the patient from moving and messing up the healing process but it only worked on a localised scale so didn't help with shock, now with the new tech the healing also pumps out adrenaline and that seems to solve the problem pretty well and is much more viable in the field." Angela smiles as she watched Sombra's face work into funny shapes as she tried to make sense of everything she had said. "So that old version of the tech" Says Sombra still looking to be struggling with her thoughts. "You say it locks endorphin and prostaglandin production, what does that mean" Mercy smiled, it had been a while since she had talked about this particular version of her staff. "Let me put it this way Sombra, If you were eating ice cream, and swallowed it and I were to use this version of the staff on you, you would still be able to feel the ice cream go down your throat like normal but the coldness, the taste the the pleasure of the taste will remain at the exact level." "Wow that's incredible" Sombra looked at Angela wide eyed, Angela giggled, the thought for a second, "do you want it?" Sombra's eyes opened wider still "What?" She said. "Well" said Angela "you seem really interested in the ideas and I will never turn away someone who is interested in medicine and science. I know it is safe and who knows, maybe you will find a use for it that I can't. Give me your address".

Hana shakes and struggles against her bonds as the edge keeps hitting her over and over again but she can't cum. The Caduceus staff prototype aimed at her arse had locked her in a permanent state of edging not letting her cum and healing her so she couldn't get sore or fatigued. She was well and truly trapped. 'NO STOP, NO MORE, LET ME CUM, I'M GOING CRAZY' Hana tries to shout but nothing comes out but but muffled moans past the gag. Even though she was locked on the edge though she could still feel the dildos messing up her insides, she could still feel the pleasure on top of her edge but she couldn't cum. Even the suction cups on her breasts were still working away, Her nipples the hardest they'd ever been. Minutes passed, or was it hours Hana had no idea, her mind was completely focused on the assault on her sex and the orgasm that wouldn't come. Normally this much assault on a person would begin to cause pain but the Caduceus staff refused to let her body feel any pain.

" Told ya Chica you'd have fun " Sombra said teasing Hana " Mmmmph!" Hana cried " Well ill be back later " Sombra replied. Hana struggled against her bonds, Sombra leaned over Hana " Boop!" Sombra said booping Hana's nose and leaving the helpless Hana.


End file.
